Stuck in Love
by estoperpetua
Summary: Can two people find their way back to each other after seven long years of separation?


Author's Notes:

Hello. :) This is my very first SoEul fan fiction story, and I would love to hear about your opinions about this chapter.

The first line of this chapter was inspired by a quote from the movie "Stuck in Love." I tweaked it a little in order to fit the plot of my story. :) After some thought, I decided to adopt the title as well.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recorgnizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1: Heartbeat

_I remember that it hurt. Just thinking about him, hurt. _

_It has been so long ago that it feels like it all happened in another lifetime. _

_From the moment he left Korea, I remember unconsciously counting each day that passed by. His promise at the kiln gave my heart so much hope and warmth that I could not wait for the four years of separation to be over. Funny though, because that promise probably the biggest reason why I am the way I am today. I guess I should be thankful, because if he did not break my heart so bad, I would still be the weak little girl that I was before._

_You see, I waited and waited for text messages that never came – for phone calls that never happened – for letters or even just emails that I never received. Not one. Not even when I needed it the most. Every single time that I heard Jan Di or one of the boys talking about how he had just texted or called was torture. It was around the one thousand five hundredth day that I stopped hoping. All the warmth that the promise gave me froze over and I pushed myself to forget. Forget every single good memory that I had of him and only keep in my heart all those that would make me remember how he made a fool out of me. _

_The first few months were hell on earth. But then, I met someone who helped me move on with my life. Sometimes, I still hear the words that eventually led me out of my misery. "But Ga Eul, you have to return to the land of the living. What you have been doing for the past 5 years is not living, my dear. You have to walk past his shadow to the sunlight and start to live again. Do not look back, sweetheart. You have been hurt enough. "  
_

"Ga Eul-ah? Ga Eul-ah? Earth to GA EUL?!"

It took me a few seconds before Jan Di's voice registered in my head. Apparently, she was screaming so loud at me that some of the people in the coffee shop are already staring at the both of us. I stared at her for a few more seconds and then I opened my mouth to say something first, but she beat me to it.

"Really, Ga Eul-ah. I was talking and talking for more than five minutes already and all the while I thought that you were listening to me! Now I have to repeat everything I just said!"

"Joesonghamnida, Jan Di-ah. I was daydreaming again, wasn't I?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I spoke to Jan Di. I tried hard to stop myself, but she just looked so funny with her face scrunched up as if thinking of how to scold me.

"Anieyo, forget about it. Do I have your attention now? I have something really important to tell you!"

With my curiosity piqued, I leaned forward, expecting her to continue on with what she was saying earlier.

"Ga Eul-ah, I just found out that So Yi Jung is coming back to Korea and I believe that as we speak, he is on-board a private plane which will arrive later tonight at the Incheon Airport." Jan Di said it almost in a whisper that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

Oh, I get it. So that's why Jan Di seemed so anxious when she called me this morning to invite me for coffee and shopping. Well, I'm not really that surprised. It's been a long time and he's bound to come home some time, right?

I chose my words carefully before I spoke in a casual manner. I know that Jan Di is still on thin ice when it comes to anything remotely close to So Yi Jung. If I say the wrong thing, I'm sure she'll be all overprotective again. I love her for that, but honestly, it's been far too long and I can proudly say that I'm not the same, pathetic, crybaby that I was years ago.

"So Yi Jung-ssi? Ahh, I see. That's good to know then. It's been what, seven years already?"

"Are you going to be okay with this?" She was so serious and she looked really worried when she said this that I just had to smile.

"Jan Di-ah, please don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself now. Don't you trust me?"

"Alright then. I believe you. But you have to promise to tell me the minute he tries to do anything, okay?"

"Ne, I promise. So is that it then? And all along I thought that you were going to tell me something that's actually important." I chuckled.

"Well, actually, there's one more thing. There's going to be a big party this Friday night to celebrate Yi Jung-sunbae's return to Korea and I was asked by my moron husband to invite you to come. You know how these things go, right? We actually fought over it for a while but then I realized that the choice to go or not to go is up to you."

"Ohh, I see. That's nothing new. If he's coming back, I'm sure the media will be all over him." I quipped. "I will have to check with my secretary first though. I don't know what my schedule is on that day. But I will be sure to attend, if I don't have anything scheduled on that evening."

xx

Before I allowed my chauffeur to the door, I checked my appearance in the mirror to see if anything is out of place. My make-up was simple and minimalistic and my long hair was in soft beach waves. I was in a fiery red strapless floor length gown with a fitted bodice that sparkled with gemstones and my red Louboutin stilettos that perfectly matched my dress and the diamond studs on my ears finished my look.

It was odd that no one was there at the foyer when I entered. I was about to call Jan Di when I heard it. Faint soft music was playing and instinctively, I followed the sound to see where it was coming from. As I walked, I listened intently to the soothing rhythm of a violin, trying to remember the title of the song, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Absentmindedly, I passed through an elegant pathway which led me to the balcony overlooking a beautiful garden.

I gasped as I took in the view. It was just breathtakingly beautiful, not to mention, extremely romantic. The garden was dimly lit with lanterns and candles everywhere. The tables were adorned with vases filled with white, pink, and purple peonies. There was a curved staircase leading downstairs, possibly to where guests are being received before they made their way to the garden.

As I made my way downstairs, I noticed how music changed from the sound of a violin to the sound of a saxophone. I was halfway down the stairs when I saw the silhouette of a man playing a saxophone right at the entrance of the garden. It was dark and I couldn't really see the man's face, but I knew instantly who it was. So Yi Jung.

I took a deep breath and gracefully walked up to him. By the time I reached him, the music had already stopped and there was only silence. He smiled at me and offered his arm without saying a word. I could only smile back and take his arm without question. We walked in comfortable silence to the garden where he led me to the center table. It small compared to the other surrounding tables and it was only set for two.

I was about to ask him why he brought me to that table when I realized that we were the only two people in the garden. Before I could organize my thoughts, I heard him speak.

"Ga Eul-yang, you look stunning tonight. I'm really glad you came."

"Kamsahamnida, Yi Jung-sunbae. This is such a beautiful place. I'm also glad I came. But where is everyone?"

"Oh don't worry, Ga Eul-yang. They are coming. I believe they are just waiting for something to happen first."

"Something to happen? What are they waiting for?"

"This."

He took a step toward me and closed the gap between us. My instinct told me to back away, but my feet were stuck in place. Time stopped when his eyes locked with mine. I knew exactly what was going to happen next, but my legs refused to move.

"I missed you so much, Ga Eul-yang. So, so much."

He kissed me, softly and passionately. The kiss became more urgent, like he'd been waiting to do it for such a long time that he couldn't stop himself. I heard his heartbeat against mine as he held me in place.

Then, the heartbeat became faster and faster, and the sound became louder and louder and louder still.

xx

I woke up with a start. The alarm clock was blaring noisily on my bed stand. It was 7:00am and it was time to get up. It took me a minute to calm my heart rate and to organize my thoughts. When I finally came around, it dawned on me that I had just dreamt of So Yi Jung.

"Damn it, Ga Eul! This is the first time in years that you dreamt of that guy. So he's back in Korea. So what?!" I silently muttered to myself as walked to the bathroom to get ready for work.


End file.
